A New Generation
by Cloud5001
Summary: A new kid shows up just after the others free William. After that Xana becomes more and more dangerous, the group goes through alot of changes as well, but will they be enough
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New Kid part 1

**Sorry it's short, I wanted to take it nice and slow first. More stuff with William I promise**

It has been a day since the lyoko warriors were able to Free William Dunbar from Xana's control. "Don't you think we should be friendlier too him?" Aeilta asked. "Okay but it'll take some time for him to earn our trust back." Yumi Ishyma said. "Yeah after all part of what happened was his fault too." Jeremy explained. Suddenly a kid with a red flannel shirt, red t-shirt, white skin, brown curly hair, brown eyes, blue jean pants, and red and black shoes walked up to Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi. "Hi there you must be Jeremy Bellpua." The kid said. "Uh yes that's me who are you?" Jeremy asked. "I'm Anthony Powers; I'll be your new roommate, pleased to meet you." Anthony explained. Jeremy was speechless as he didn't expect to have a roommate. "Uh well it's nice to meet you." Jeremy said nervously. "Hehe it's cool you need time to get used me I totally get it, don't worry I'll give you space." Anthony said with a nice smile. Anthony heads off to the dorm. "He seems really nice." Aelitia said. "Nice or not what are you going to do Jeremy?" Yumi asked. "Improvise." Jeremy said. Jeremy takes a shortcut so he can get to his room first, this way Anthony doesn't snoop. "Where's Ulrich and Odd?" Yumi asked. "They got a detention for laughing when Jim hurt himself again." Aeilita said. "Oh yeah what happened?" Yumi asked starting to laugh. "He tried to scale the rock wall but lost his grip and threw his back out." Aeilta said. She and Yumi burst out laughing at this.

Anthony opened the door to find Jeremy sitting at his computer. "Oh hey you were pretty fast." Anthony said. "I know, listen sorry I gave you the wrong impression before, I've just never had a roommate before." Jeremy explained. "It's understandable." Anthony said. Just then they hear a beeping noise on Jeremy's computer. "Oh great an activated tower." Jeremy thought in his head. "What's that?" Anthony asked. "Oh uh nothing just an alarm meaning it's time to go to the cafeteria, let's go." Jeremy lied nervously. Anthony could tell he was hiding something but decided to play along and follows Jeremy. In the Library Ulrich Stern and Odd Delarobia are sitting at a table looking bored as heck. Susan Hurts is monitoring them. They suddenly hear a loud roar. "Whoa did you hear that?" Ulrich asked. "Who did'nt hear that?" Odd asked back. They look out the window and don't belive their eyes on what they see. "Is it me or is that a giant Dragon coming at us." Odd said with a you got to be kidding me expression. Susan Hurts sees the thirty foot dragon coming their way. "Um kids I have just decided to end Detention early." Ms. Hurts said and bolted out of the door. Ulrich and Odd soon follow after her with the dragon breathing fire at them.

Soon the entire school is let out and the teachers try to get everyone to safety, but the dragon corners them all in the gymnasiam. The Teachers have barricaded the door. "Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi, are together. "Jeremy and Aelitia must be going to the factory." Ulrich pointed out. "Then we've got to hold the fort down here." Odd explained. Jeremy and Aelita are on their way to the manhole in the forest when Anthony catches up to them. "Huh why are you coming?" Jeremy asked. "You guys seem to know where that thing came from, and I also know you may need some help." Anthony explained. They reached the manhole leading into the sewer. "Alright we don't exactly have a choice." Aelitia explained. They go down into the sewer. They reach the ladder and climb up it, appearing on the bridge to the factory. Jeremy and Aelitia lead Anthony inside and they use wires in front of the broken staircase to swing over to the elevator. Jeremy presses the button and they head down to the computer room. The elevator opens and Anthony is impressed at what he sees. The entire room is blue and there is a type of holo projector in the center connecting to a computer. Aelitia calls Ulrich. After a minute she hangs up. "Bad news Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are stuck in the gym, the dragon is trying to bust down the door and it won't take long." Aelitia explained. "Well you can't go alone on Lyoko Aelitia." Jeremy said. "Hmph well I may not know exactly what's going on here, but why don't you send me to this place with her?" Anthony asked. Jeremy and Aelitia looked at each other and Jeremy walked up to Anthony. "You promise to keep it a secret?" Jeremy asked with a serious expression. "Absolutely." Anthony said. "Well what do you think Aelitia?" Jeremy asked. Aelitia began thinking about it. "Okay he goes with me." Aelitia said. "Alright Anthony follow Aelitia down to the scanner room." Jeremy explained. Anthony nodded and followed Aelitia back in the elevator. "You need to do exactly what Jeremy and I say." Aelitia said. "I promise." Anthony said.

The elevator door opens and Anthony sees the three scanners. "Alright get into one." Aelitia explained. Anthony went into the one directly infront of him. Aeilta got in the right one and the doors closed. Two cards appear on Jeremy's computer screen one with no picture and one with Aelitia. "Alright Transfer Anthony, Transfer Aelitia, Scanner Anthony, Scanner Aelitia, virtulization." Jeremy said. The two scanners began to light up and began transporting the two to lyoko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The new kid part 2

Anthony and Aeliltia arrive in the forest sector, Anthony is wearing a red no-sleeve shirt with one long sleeve attached to his right arm, he's wearing red pants, black shoes, and a fusion swowrd strapped to his back. "Wow this is so cool." Anthony said. They hear Jeremy's voice. "Alright now head North West that's where the activate tower is." Jeremy said. Aelitia leads the way with Anthony following close behind. Soon a Turantula aproaches them and begins firing them. Anthony blocks the lazers with his sword. Anthony then charges up Lightning in his blade and then fires it at the Turantula hitting the eye on it's face and it get's destroyed. "Nice work." Aelitia said impressed. "Thanks now let's go." Anthony said. Aelita leads Anthony to a red tower.

Back at the School the dragon is ramming into the door trying to break the barricade. Jim is laying on the floor still having a broken back. "Oh man soon that reptile will get in here."Odd panicked. "Just hold on, Jeremy and Aelitia will deactivate the tower." Yumi said. "Yeah we just have to make sure no one dies." Ulrich said. "Hey where's that new kid Anthony?" Yumi asked. "Who's that?" Ulrich asked. "Apparently he's Jeremy's new room mate." Yumi explained. "Well that's going to make life difficult." Odd said. Their conversation was intrrupted by the Dragon ramming the door as hard as it could and almost breaking it. This caused the other students to scream.

Anthony and Aelitia arrive at the tower but they find it being blocked by what appears to be William. "Jeremy William's here." Aeilita said. "That's impossible he's in the school's gym, Yumi just told me so." Jeremy explained. William has a dark aura around him, he charges toward Aeilita and swings his sword but Anthony blocks it. "Well regardless he's in the way." Anthony explained. Anthony broke the hold and swung his sword. William ducked and then tried throwing an energy disk. Anthony dodged and got Aeilita out of the way. "It must be a clone made by Xana." Jeremy explained. "Why would he make a clone of William?" Aelitia asked. "Figure it out later, let's get rid of him first." Anthony explained. William fires another energy disk and Anthony jumps and dodges it. Then while he comes back down he tries to strike the William clone with his sword. William blocks once again, Anthony detaches a sword from his main blade and fires an X-slash at the clone. It uses Super smoke to dodge the X-slash. The William clone reappears and this time Anthony uppercuts the clone and then jumps. He spins his blade and makes all ten of his connector swords come out of his sword surronding the clone. Anthony thros his blade above William and light aura covers all of the swords. Anthony grabs his main sword and all of the swords strike the William clone devertulizing it and the swords land in the ground. "Wow that was pretty good." Aeilita said. "Well thanks I just wanted to do my best." Anthony explained with a smile. Aeilita goes in the tower. "Just curious Anthony, familar with time travel?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah I get how it works." Anthony explained. "Good." Jeremy said.

As Aelitia enters the tower, the dragon has broken through the barricade and is about to breathe fire on all of the kids. Aelitia floats up to a second platform and a digital screen appears in front of her. She puts her hand on it and her name Aeilita appears on the screen, followed by Code Lyoko. "Tower deactivated." Aeilita said. The tower deactivates and then a bright light comes out of it. "Return to the past now." Jeremy said. The bright light goes over everything and then time rewinds.

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita are all standing near the front of the lunch room waiting for Jeremy. "So what's this suprise of Jeremy's?" Ulrich asked. "He must want to ask Aeilita on a date?" Odd asked jokingly. Aeilita blushes at that comment. "Um no, but it'll deifnetly shock you." Aeilita said. Jeremy comes up to them with a smile. "Well everyone thanks to Xana we know have a new warrior added to the group." Jeremy explained. They gasped at this. "Oh thanks for mentioning it to us earlier." Odd said sarcastically. "Yeah seriously, we all need to have a say in that sort of thing." Yumi said with an annoyed expression. "Sorry did'nt have much of a choice, luckily we were'nt dissapointed, meet our new friend." Jeremy explained. Anthony walks up to them a little nervous. "Wait but that's your new roomate." Yumi explained. "Yeah well we gave him a chance, he's actually a pretty good fighter on Lyoko and he's promised to keep the factory a secret." Aeilita explained. "I know this isn't really the right way to join a team, but I promise I won't let you guys down." Anthony explained. "We'll hold you to that." Ulrich said. Just then a girl walked up to them, she had on a green midrif top over a brown long sleeved undershirt, kakyes, and green sneakers with brown laces. "Hello are you Odd?" The girl asked. "Um yes that's right who wants to know?" Odd asked. "Amber, I hope we can become great friends." The girl said. She smiled cutely and walked off to the girls dorm. "Wow a girl actually likes Odd." Ulrich said with a smirk. "At least I don't get insanley jealous like you Ulrich." Odd joked back. "Anyway Jeremy you better teach Anthony everything about Lyoko so we don't have another problem like with William." Yumi explained. "Already planned on it." Jeremey said. "Well welcome to the team Anthony." Ulrich said. "Thanks." Anthony said. They walk into the cafeteria with their new friend.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Protect the core

Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita are sitting at the lunch table in the cafeteria. Odd as usual is stuffing his face with croissants. "Where's Jeremy?" Aeilita asked. "He's at the factory with Anthony, he's still teaching him about Lyoko." Yumi explained. "I'll have Einstein's croissants then." Odd said. Amber comes up to their table. Odd stops eating and looks at her with a blush. "Um hi Odd do you and your friends mind if I sit with you?" Amber asked. "Not at all." Aeilita said. Amber smiles and sits in an empty seat across from Odd and next to Yumi. "So Amber how long have you been at this school?" Odd asked. "I started a week ago when the New Year began." Amber explained. "Ah a new year and with no Sissi it's a dream come true." Odd said. "Yeah I can't believe her and her dad moved away." Ulrich said. "Though now Odd has one less person to make fun of." Yumi explained. "True but there's always Jim." Odd said. They all laugh at this. "So do you have any family?" Odd asked. "Yep two parents, they're both really nice." Amber explained. "Lucky my father's a real dictator." Ulrich explained. "Hey don't make her feel bad now." Aeilita said. "Oh I'm sorry Amber." Ulrich said. Amber just smiled at him. "Its okay don't worry, oh what are your names by the way?" Amber asked. "I'm Ulrich, that's Yumi and this is Aeilita." Ulrich said. "Hi." Yumi said. "It's nice to meet you." Aeilita said. They all continued eating. William sighed wondering if he'll ever be let back into the group.

At the factory Jeremy was explaining sector five to Anthony. "So if Xana destroys the core Lyoko get's destroyed?" Anthony asked. "Yep, but Sector five is also where the Scipazoa lives and so were not going to risk sending you there alone yet, unless we have no choice." Jeremy explained. "Ah I see." Anthony said. "How come you came here to this school?" Jeremy asked. "It's a great school and my parents decided it was in my best interest to go, I can't complain since there is a Video game design class here." Anthony explained. "So you want to make video games then?" Jeremy asked. Anthony nodded with a smile. Just then they hear two beeping noises on the computer. "Oh great there is an activated tower and the Core of Lyoko is being attacked." Jeremy explained. "Wow Xana knows how to multitask." Anthony commented. Jeremy calls Aeilita's cell phone.

Aeilita hears her phone ring and answers it. "You're kidding; alright we'll be right there." Aeilita said. They get up and exit the lunch room leaving Amber there. "Wonder where they have to go?" Amber wondered. They get to the forest but they run smack into an invisible wall. "Xana put a force field around the school." Yumi said. Aeilita calls Jeremy.

Aeilita explains the situation to Jeremy. "Trying going from the boiler room, I'll see what I can do." Jeremy said. Jeremy hangs up and looks at Anthony. "Anthony you have to protect the core get to the scanner room." Jeremy ordered. "On it." Anthony said. Anthony get's in the elevator and presses the red button and goes down to the scanner room. He gets into one and then the doors close. Anthony's card appears on Jeremy's screen. "Transfer Anthony, Scanner Anthony, virtualization." Jeremy said. The scanner lit up and Anthony is transported to lyoko.

Anthony arrives in the teleporter room of sector five. Once the door opens up Anthony runs in it. "Hurry get to the core, since it's your first time here I'll guide you to the celestial dome." Jeremy said. Following Jeremy's directions Anthony gets outside on one of the ledges of the celestial dome. "Ready for your new vehicle?" Jeremy asked. Jeremy metalized a solar surfer to Anthony. The board was red and had an engine in the back, there were levers he could press with his feet that would speed it up. Anthony got on it and pressed the lever making the engine ignite and Anthony takes off. Anthony goes to the bottom of the dome and enters the constantly closing hatch and goes inside. Once there he gets hit by a laser from a creeper. Up at the top five mantis and twenty creepers are shooting the core. Two creepers approach him on the ground. Anthony blocks as they fire their lasers and Anthony slashes them on the head making them explode. Anthony proceeds to the first platform but spots a tentacle of the scipazoa and quickly back flips. "Jeremy I got a little problem here." Anthony said. "It must want to posses you like it did to William." Jeremy explained. "Well he's not getting me." Anthony said. "Hold on I'm going to restart Lyoko to knock down the force field." Jeremy explained.

The path in the boiler room is blocked too. "Jeremy is going to restart Lyoko; once he does we'll have exactly thirty seconds to get through before the barrier comes up." Aeilita explained. "Well it's good a thing were all in good shape." Odd said. Amber was hiding behind the boiler. "Where are they trying to go?" Amber thought to herself. Jeremy restarted Lyoko with the program from Franz Hopper and the force field went down. The others quickly ran into the sewers with Amber following after them. They open the manhole on the bridge to the factory and quickly run inside. Anthony tried firing his Lightning blast at the Scipazoa, but it only knocked it back a little. "There has to be some way to get rid of this thing." Anthony said. It once again tried to grab Anthony but Anthony jumped over it. Jeremy is sweating like crazy that is until Yumi calls. "We're here Jeremy." Yumi explained. "At last, I'm sending Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita to deactivate the tower, Ulrich you're going to go and help Anthony." Jeremy explained. Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita get into the three scanners. "Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aeilita, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aeilita, virtualization." Jeremy said. Odd, Aeilita, and Yumi are virtualized in the mountain sector. Anthony is about to strike the Scipizoa with a powerful Lightning Slash but it disappears. "What the where'd it go?" Anthony asked. "Never mind that, we just lost the first shield layer." Jeremy explained. Anthony hurries and jumps on each of the platforms.

Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita are running along a spiral path up a big mountain. Three blocks approach them, two in front and one in the back. "They think they've got us cornered." Yumi said. "There about to learn that that is not the case here." Odd said. Yumi takes one of her fans out and throws it at the block and hits the target right in the middle destroying it. The block in the back tries shooting at Aeilita. Aeilita blocks with her energy field and then fires it at the block making it explode. Odd dodges the last one's lasers. "Laser arrow." Odd said. He fires an arrowhead at the block's eye and hits it making it explode. "See." Odd said. "Let's go." Yumi said. They keep running up the path. Back in the lab the elevator door opens to reveal Amber, who is astounded at what she sees. "Hey your Amber what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. "Hey Einstein I'm ready when you are." Ulrich said on the computer slightly annoyed. "Wait just a minute Amber, Transfer Ulrich." Jeremy said. The scanner closes and starts lighting up. "Scanner Ulrich, virtualization." Jeremy said. Ulrich is virtualized in the teleporter room of Sector five. "Aright Ulrich step on it." Jeremy said. Urlich ran in as soon as the door opened.

Back in the core room Anthony has managed to get to the top and has taken out fifteen of the creepers. He's currently on the right ledge leading to the sphere. He is blocking laser blasts from the creepers. Anthony stabs one in the head making it explode. However he doesn't notice when a manta tries to shoot him from behind. Luckily Ulrich arrives and jumps on the manta's back. Ulrich stabs one of his twin blades into its back and it explodes. As he lands he takes out the last two by spinning with his blades. Ulrich lands with his back against Anthony's. "You're not too shabby there." Ulrich said. "Thanks now let's clean house." Anthony said. Anthony fires his Mega light wave at the two creepers in front of him making them explode. "Super Sprint." Ulrich said. Ulrich runs at blinding speed and jumps over to the other ledge he throws one of his swords at a creeper stabbing it right in the head and then slices the other one. They both explode and Ulrich smirks. "Nice work you two." Jeremy said. Jeremy finally starts explaining the super computer to Amber. "Wow so you guys are super heroes then, cool." Amber said. "Yeah now just relax and wait." Jeremy said.

Odd, Yumi, and Aeilita get to the top of the platform and spot a Tarantula guarding the tower. "I've got this one."Odd said. Odd charged in towards the Tarantula, it started firing at Odd. Odd dodged and rapidly fired his laser arrows at the Tarantula and destroyed it. Odd was suddenly shot from behind by a second Tarantula de-virtualizing him. The scanner opens and odd pants hard from it. It then starts firing at Yumi; she spins her fan in front of her blocking the shots. She then fires her fan at the Tarantula but misses. Odd comes in the computer lab. "This is looking bad." Jeremy said. "Maybe you should send Amber to Lyoko." Odd said. "No way, only if it's an emergency." Jeremy said. Yumi get's shot by the Tarantula and devirtulized. "Oh no Anthony, Ulrich get to the mountain sector fast." Jeremy said. Anthony and Ulrich are facing Odd who has dark aura around him. "Uh we'd love to, but we're fighting an Odd clone." Anthony explained. The Scipizoa comes from behind Aeilita and grabs her. "Alright Amber get going and hurry." Jeremy said. Amber pushes the big button and goes down to the scanner room and gets into one as Yumi comes out. "Transfer Amber, Scanner Amber, Virtulization." Jeremy said. Amber is virtualized right in front of the tower. She has a body suit with green stripes on the sides; she has dog paws and a dog's tail and ears. She also has throwing stars. Amber takes some and throws them at the Scipizoa cutting the tentacles and freeing Aeilita. Then she pounces on the Tarantula and slashes it with her dog claw making it explode. Anthony and Ulrich double slash the Odd clone making it devirtulize.

Aeilita enters the tower; she goes up to the top platform and approaches the computer screen. She puts her hand on it and Aeilita is entered followed by Code Lyoko." Tower deactivated." Aeilita said. Jeremy materializes everyone and they are now sitting in the computer lab. "Wow so that's twice in a row that we've added someone without the consent of everyone else." Ulrich said with a smirk. "Well we have been needing help with Xana for awhile, but now I'll have to go over everything with Amber too now." Jeremy explained. Odd puts his arm around Amber. "Well I'm happy with his addition." Odd said happily. "Hehe thanks odd." Amber said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: William's Redemption Part 1

It was day time at Cadic academy and Jeremy Bellpua, Ulrich Stern, and Anthony Powers were in Jeremy's room. "Are you kidding, why do you want to give William a second chance?" Ulrich asked. "Well from what Jeremy explained, he got possesed by the Scipizoa meaning that while him getting caught by it was his fault. The rest of what he did was not!" Anthony shouted. "He does have a point." Jeremy said. "All he's guilty of is making a mistake, and I'm willing to bet that everyone in your group has made a mistake in the past." Anthony explained. Ulrich and Jeremy were speechless at this. A beeping from Jeremy's computer stopped this argument. "We'll discuss this later okay." Jeremy said. "Alright." Anthony said. Ulrich calls Yumi who is in the lunch room with Odd, Amber, and Aeilita.

Yumi hangs up after Ulrich tells her about the activated tower. "To lyoko." Yumi said. "Aww man and I had just gotten my lunch too." Odd complained. They got up and exited the lunch room, however a pink puff of smoke came at them. William appeared and got Yumi out of the way. Odd, Aeilita, and Amber went into the forest. "What was that for?" Yumi asked. "I just saved your life, that cloud is poisnous spend five minutes and that thing and it's game over." William explained. Yumi pushed William off her and stood up. "How would you know that?" Yumi asked. "It almost got me." William explained. Yumi went wide eyed at this. The cloud starts moving towars them again. Yumi and William head for the door to the school.

Odd, Aeilita, and Amber were in the scanner room with Ulrich and Anthony. "Any day now Einstein." Odd said annoyed. "This is really strange according to this, the tower is in a brand new sector." Jeremy explained over the speaker. "A new one?" Amber asked. "Yeah so get ready for the unexpected" Jeremy said in the speaker. Ulrich, Aeilita, and Anthony go in the scanners first. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aeilita, Transfer Anthony, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Aeilita, Scanner Anthony, Virtulization." Jeremy said. Ulrich, Aeilita, and Anthony are virtulized onto the new sector. They appear on the roof of a two story castle, there is a moat around the castle and it has a draw bridge. On the inside there is a tower. The entire castle has grey bricks. "Wow so this tower must be the way tower." Aeilita said. "Wonder what kinda monsters we'll fight here." Ulrich and Amber soon join them on the castle. "Enough sight seeing we have work to do." Odd said.

Jeremy looked at the coordinates on the computer. "Alright get off the castle and head east." Jeremy explained. They lower the draw bridge and see two alligator monsters. They have four legs and Xana's eye is on their belly. Their like ordinary alligators except their skin is tan like the blocks and they have lasers on their wrists. "Alright odd you and I will handle these two." Amber said. Odd nods happily and they lead the alligators way from the other three. "Let's go." Anthony said. They head east like Jeremy said. The Alligatores are firing lasers at the duo. They dodge elegantly and once their a good enough distance away they turn around. "Alright Laser Arrow." Odd said. Odd fired his arrow heads at the gators. The Gator blocked with it's tail. Amber dodged as she ran up to the other alligator and uppercutted it's chin making it flip on it's back. "Oh I found the weakspot." Amber said. "Nice going, your doing well for a beginner." Odd said. "Thanks odd." Amber said. Amber jumps and throws her throwing stars at the target exploding the alligator. Odd kicks his gator on the back and then fires a laser arrow making the gator explode.

Ulrich, Anthony, and Aeilita were almost to the tower. They were running across a grassy plain. The tower is located in a farm. Suddenly fire is shot at them and a dragon lands on the ground. It is fifteen feet tall and the scales are red. The target is on it's neck. "Um Jeremy we got a problem here." Anthony said. "Um I think've figured it out." Jeremy said. The dragon shoots fire at them again. They dodge and seperate. Aeilita tried firing an Eenrgy Field at it,but it blocks with it's wing. Ulrich climbs up the back of the dragon. Ulrich spots the target and get's ready to stab it. The dragon takes off just then. "Impact." Ulrich said. Due to the drafgon take off Ulrich loses his balance and just barely misses the target. The Dragon then slashes Ulrich with it's claw and devirtulize's him. Odd and Amber are on the way on their vehichles. Amber has new roller skates on her feet. Anthony Fires a Lightning Blast at the Dragon's neck. But it spins and hits Amber devirtulizing her.

At the School Yumi and William have locked themselves in the boiler room. "Yumi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for letting myself get caught." William said. "I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder, you did'nt deserve that." Yumi said. The Poisonus cloud is slipping through the cracks of the door.

The Dragon swings it's hand and two of it's claws fire at Aeilita. Odd fires laser arrows at it and jumps in the way. Getting pierced by them and devirtiulized. Anthony then jumps and strikes the dragon on the target with his Lightning Slash making it explode. "Go on Aeilita." Anthony said. Aeilita hurried inside the tower. Back in the boiler room the posinous cloud was almost fully in the room and Yumi and William huddle close together. Aeilita flies up to the second platform and places her hand on the computer screen, her name appears on it and then Code Lyoko. "Tower Deactivated." Aeilita said. The tower deactivates and the cloud disappers.

Everyone but William is now in the factory. "I told William to stay at the school while we discuss this." Yumi explained. "He's proven he deserves a second chance." Amber said. "Well does everyone else agree?" Jeremy asked. They nod in agreement. "Alright during the next attack we let William come back to lyoko." Jeremy explained

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: William's redemption part 2

Jeremy and Anthony were in the factory once again. Anthony was putting the finishing touches on a fourth scanner. "Nice Work Anthony." Jeremy said. "Thanks now if a big group appears we can virtulize four of them at once." Anthony explianed. Jeremy's computer detected that the core of Lyoko was being attacked. "Anthony into the scanner, Xana's attacking the core." Jeremy said. Jeremy honroring his word calls william first. "What you mean you want me to go to Lyoko?" William asked. "Yes your being given a second chance so don't blow it." Jeremy explained. William hung up, luckily he was a block away from the factory. Anthony waited until William arrived and the two got into the factory. "Oh by the way your welcome." Anthony said as the scanner closed. William smirked as he realized Anthony was the one who vouched for him. "Transfer Anthony, Transfer William, Scanner Anthony, Scanner William, virtulization." Jeremy said. Anthony and William were teleported in the teleporter room in sector five. "Head for the core fast." Jeremy said. Anthony lead William to the core room. Jeremy then called the others as Xana activated a tower in the new Midevil sector.

Jeremy has just finished explaining things to Aeilita who's in the park with Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Amber. "Oh wow, okay were on the way." Aeilita said. They ran to the forest, but an army of raptors were in the way. "Oh you got to be kidding me." Odd yelled. They bolt towards the boiler room. Anthony and William were riding on Anthony's solar surfer and just got into the opening that lead to the core room. An energy disk fired and destroyed the Surfer. Anthony and William landed and saw another William clone. "Go I've got this one." William said. Anthony nodded and headed up the stairs. An Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd clone were attacking the sphere. William and his clone clashed swords with each other. "Wow I really did look like a jerk." William said to himself. William broke the hold and fired an energy disk at this clone. The clone dodges and uses Super smoke to get behind William.

The others have managed to get to the bridge. "Yumi, Aeilita, Amber get to the scanners quick we'll keep these dino's distracted." Odd explained. "Alright but becareful." Aeilita said. They head into the factory. They swing over to the elevator on the wires and push the button. "Aeilita you should wait in the computer lab for now." Yumi explained. "Okay." Aeilita said. The elevator opens to let Aeilita out and then they head down to the scanner room. Yumi and Amber get into the scanners and Jeremy starts up the process. "Transfer Yumi, Transfer Amber, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Amber, Virtulization." Jeremy said. After they appear in the teleporter room they immeditely head for the celestial dome. "Jeremy better get our vehicles ready." Amber said. "Their already waiting for you girls." Jeremy said.

Anthony got stopped from advancing by an Ulrich clone. "Alright let's see if your as good as the real thing." Anthony said. Ulrich swung his swords furiously at Anthony. Anthony blocks the swords and then jumps over the clone and tries to slash him. The clone indeed has Ulrich's reflexes as he blocks effortlessly. The Ulrich clone breaks the hold and slashes Anthony's shoulders taking away forty life points. On the bottom level William hits the clone's sword awaty and then devirtulizes him with an energy disk as Yumi and Amber run past him. "Nice job pretty boy." Yumi joked. Yumi and Amber soon run past Anthony's fight with Ulrich. "Keep it up Anthony." Amber said. They get to the top, Yumi fights the Odd clone and Amber fights the Yumi clone. Anthony takes another hit from Ulrich zapping away forty more life points. Anthony then kicks Ulrich up in the air and then uses his Light omnislash making all of his swords surrond Ulrich and strike him along with his main blade at the exact same time. "Anthony careful, you've lost alot of life points." Jeremy explained. "Ah relax I've got this." Anthony said. The Yumi clone sees the Ulrich clone get devirtulized and throws one of her fans devirtulizing Anthony. Anthony pants and exits the scanner. Anthony goes up to the computer lab and smiles sweating. "Hey there." Anthony said. "Told you, okay go up and tell Ulrich and Odd to get to the scanner room." Jeremy explained. Anthony rides up and sees Ulrich and Odd with the pack of raptors. "Get to the scanners I'll distract these guys." Anthony said. He lures the raptors away from Ulrich and Odd.

They join Aeilita in the scanner room and Jeremy virtulizes them in the Midevil sector. Odd, Aelitia, and Ulrich get to the tower. Meanwhile the Odd clone is still fighting Amber and Yumi. Odd gets a suprise laser at Yumi devirtulizing her. The odd clone laughs at this. "guess ita all up to me now" Amber said staring down the odd clone. the odd clone shoots a laser arrow, at that same moment amber throws one of her throwing stars and they both hit the taqrget devirtualizing both amber and the odd clone. "William I got a bad feeling head for the Midevil sector." Jeremy said. "Got it I'm going to need the Overboard then." William said.

The Alligators are blocking the way to the tower. "Alright hit them on their backs and the target is on their bellies." Odd explained. "Gotcha." Ulrich said. Odd doged the first gator's arrows and knocked it on it's back and destroyed it with a laser arrow, then he get's shot by the second one devirtulizing him. Ulrich blocked the second ones shots and surronded it with Triplicate and then the two clones kicked it on it's back. "Impact." Ulrich said. It stabs the gator's target and makes it explode. A third gator just narrowly hits Aeilita. Aeilita fires an energy field but the attack is blocked by the gator's tough scales. Wlliam appears then kicks the gator on it's back and then stabs it making it explode. Aeilita then goes in and deactivates the tower which makes the raptors who are about to snack on Anthony disappear.

Back in the computer lab everyone is looking at William. "So am I back in the group." William said. They all nod happily. "Yeah you proved yourself today William, besides it's best that were all united." Jeremy said.

the end.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Shocking surprise

It was around one pm in the after noon and Ulrich's martial arts class had started. Yumi was home sick today so she could'nt be there. Suddenly a fourtenn year old with a black jacket and neon green stripes on the sides of the arms, he has a brown t-shirt underneath with a rock and roll symbol on it, black shorts, neon green socks, and green shoes.

"Hi Is this the Physics class?" Ryan asked with a curious look on his face.

"No this is Martial arts class, though if you want you can join it." Jim explained.

"Well what do I have to do?" Ryan asked. He was excited to be joining a martial arts class.

"You have to prove yourself worthy." Jim explained with a smug smile.

Ryan smiled and then pinned Jim down in one move. The other students in the room especially Ulrich laughed and clapped for this new kid. Ryan released Jim and he stood back up trying to hide that he got beat.

"Uh great work, of course I was going easy on you." Jim said nervously.

Back in Jeremy's room at night time, Ulrich was explaining what had happened in his Martial arts class. Jeremy was looking up something strange on the computer, but could'nt pinpoint it.

"It was awesome, I mean anyone can beat Jim but this guy did it in one move." Ulrich explained excitedly.

"That does sound cool, speaking of which Odd has informed me that he has detention tommorow, appearently he put a stink bomb in Jim's shorts." Anthony explained, he struggled not to laugh as he told this.

Ulrich laughed and headed for his room. Jeremy however was deep in thought. Jeremy had looking at these strange signals on the computer and Anthony began to notice this.

"What's up Jeremy?" Anthony asked.

"I don't know, the super scan is detecting another new sector but this new sector just does'nt seem to be something Xana would make." Jeremy explained.

"Hm okay Amber and I will go with you and Aeilita to the factory to check it out." Anthony explained.

"Are you sure Amber will want to go?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah it'll be her third mission." Anthony said.

The next day Jeremy, Aeilita, Anthony, and Amber were in the factory. Anthony and Amber were going down to the scanner room to check out this mysterious new sector. They wondered what they'd in there.

"So what do you think it is?" Amber asked.

"I don't know but it seems unlikely that Xana is behind it, well guess we'll know once we get there." Anthony said.

The elevator door opened to and they each went into the scanners. Jeremy brought up Amber and Anthony's cards on the screen. The doors close and Jeremy begins the virtulization process.

"Alright transfer Anthony, Transfer Amber, Scanner Anthony, Scanner Amber, virtuliziation." Jeremy said. The scanners lite up and vritulized them near a way tower. The entire place was covered in a thick fog. Some weird on them and knocked them out.

"Huh what happened where are they?" Jeremy asked.

Just then the super scan spotted an activated tower. Jeremy got an annoyed expression on his face.

"Your kidding an activated tower. Aeilita go and get Anthony and Amber. I'll call the others." Jeremy explained.

Aeilita nodded and headed for the scanner room. Jeremy called Ulrich on the cell phone. Back in the school Ulrich and the new kid Ryan were sparring. They were pretty evenly matched with each other. However in the locker rooms, the shower heads suddenly turn on. Ninjas sprinkle out of the shower heads and break down the door.

"What the heck,are those ninjas" Ryan asked bewildered. The ninja lept at Ryan but Jim blocked and got his back broken in the process. Ryan then saw Ulrich and Yumi going to the boiler room. Ryan decides to follow them. He stops them in the boiler room.

"If you guys know what to do, I'll help?" Ryan asked.

"Hm well Yumi?" Ulrich asked, He hopes she would'nt get mad.

"Fine by me but you'll hacve to take it up with Jeremy first." Yumi said with a little annoyance in her voice.

Ulrich and Yumi lead Ryan to the sewers. Meanwhile Anthony and Amber wake up to find hemselves tied up to a post. Their arms are tied above their heads and their ankles were tied together. Anthony's shirt was removed. A strange monster with four tentacle arms approached them.

"What is going on?" Anthony wondered. Anthony got a look at the wiggling tentacles, but did'nt think Xana would even attempt something like that.

His suspisons were confirmed when one of the monsters tentacles starting wiggling on Anthony's belly. Anthony burst out laughing from this and wiggled hard out of reflex. Anthony normally enjoyed tickling as long as he was with someone he trusted like a friend, but he had no idea who this was. The monster dug the tentacle into Anthony's belly button making him squeal hard with laughter. The monster then traced it's tentacle up Amber's armpit, she laughs but do her pits being covered it's not nearly as much as Anthony is getting. The monster suddenly get's hit by an energy field. Aeilita unties them and Anthony recovers his stuff after getting his breathe back.

"Wow I never knew Xana could be so playful." Aeilita teased. She knows Xana could'nt have made this sector but it was still a cute site.

"Whoever this was we need to find out, they may have good intentions but still even tickling can be used to kill." Anthony explained. Anthony hoped it was just some innoncent kid wanting to have some fun.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Ryan arrive at the factory. Jeremy has a funny feeling why the new kid is here and just sighs.

"Ryan wants to help us deactivate the tower." Yumi explained.

"Yeah it'll be like I'm a super hero." Ryan said with a smile.

"Go ahead I am not resisting at this point, just remember don't be shocked at what you become." Jeremy explained.

They head down and enter the scanners. Jeremy brings up Ulrich and Yumi's cards on the screen and a card with no picture. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ryan, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ryan, Virtulization." Jeremy said. They are virtulizied in the desert sector. Just a few feet away from the tower. Five Turantulaa's are guarding it, they are soon joined by Anthony, Amber, and Aeilita. Ryan looked and saw he was a lombax complete with ears and a tail. Ryan still kept his brown hair though on his forehead. He wore a no-sleevejacket and camo pants, has a hoilster with a pistol in it.

"Did you enjoy your tickle session?" Ulrich joked, Ulrich could'nt hellp but laugh at this.

"Let's just keep that to ourselves, time to go to work." Anthony said.

"Right let's go." Amber said.

Ulrich, Yumi, Anthony, Amber, and Aeilita charge toward the five Turantula's and split up. Anthony takes out one of his connector sowrds and blocks rapid shots from the Turatula. He then fires his X-slash and hits it right on the target and makes it explode. Aeilita fired an energy field and destroyed the second Turantula. Ulrich blocked his Turantula's lasers. Ulrich then cuts off it's arms and then hits it right in the target. "Impact." Ulrich said. The Turantula explodes. Yumi throws her fan but the Turantula ducks, Yumi uses her Telekinessis to hit the target with the fan making the Turantula explode. Amber jumps and lands on the last Turantula. She then slashes the target with her dog claw and makes it explode.

Ryan watched on impressed by these guys fighting enemies. His lombax ears pick up five more Turantulas. Ryan charged toward them and took out his pistol. He did a front flip spinning repeadetly and firing his pistol, he shot all five of the Turantula's tagrets and they explode. Just then the Scipizoa shows up hoping to posses Ryan.

"Aeilita take care of the tower, I'll finish that thing off with Ryan." Anthony explained. Anthony sped off towards Ryan's side.

"Hey you and me are going to take that thing down." Anthony said.

"Wait with me?" Ryan asked in a panick.

"That's right no chickening out." Anthony said.

Ruan puts his pistol on Anthony's sword and then Anthony charges a Lightning blast. He fires it which also causes Ryan to fire a lightning bullet. Both go straight through the Scipizoa and it explodes.

"Wow Jeremy, the Scipizoa is dead." Yumi said.

"YESSSSSSSS!." Jeremy yelled excitedly.

His happiness was interrupted as the ninja's found their way to the factory. Aeilita goes in the tower and goes up to the second platform. The computer screen appears and Aeilita places her hand on it. Jeremy is pinned down and the ninjas are about to stab him. Aeilita's name appears on the screen followed by Code lyoko. "Tower deactivated." Aeilita said. The ninja's disapper and Jeremy breathes a sigh of relief.

Ryan enters William's room later that night which wakes him up.

"Um hi are you William Dunbar, I'm your new roomate Ryan Clank." Ryan explained.

William holds his head. "Whoa how long was I out?" he asked.

"If I had to guess I would said about the entire day." Ryan said.

"I'm so dead." William said knowing he's skipped an entire days worth of classes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New discoveries

Jeremy, Aeilita, William, Anthony, and Amber all by the bench infront of the school. Jeremy is sitting in between William and Aeilita. Amber is standing behind the bench, and Anthony is next to it.

"So where are Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi?" Jeremy asked.

"Well Odd has detention because of a prank, thanks to that Ulrich got a broken leg and is in the infermery, and Yumi is home sick today." Anthony explained.

"Ryan's in the lunch room, I told him to stay there while we talk about him joining." Aeilita explaned.

"So what exactly is he on Lyoko?" William asked.

"He's a lombax, an extinct race in a video game called Ratchet and Clank. Lombax's are very powerful so having Ryan on the team would be very helpful." Anthony explained.

"Yeah let's have him join." Amber commented cheerfully.

"Alright we'll let him join the group." Jeremy agreed.

They enter the cafeteria. They go over to Ryan who's sitting at a table by the window. Anthony sits on Ryan's right side and Aelitia sits on Ryan's left side. Jeremy is sitting across from Aeilita, William took a seat in front of Ryan, and Amber sits acrosst from Anthony.

"Alright Ryan we talked about it and your in the group." Anthony explained.

"YES!" Ryan cheered.

"Alright now Anthony you Aeilita and I will go to the factory later, we need you to get caught in that new sector again." Jeremy explained.

"Your lucky I'm a nice guy." Anthony smirked.

Jeremy and Aeilita smile at does'nt really know what their talking about so he just listens. Amber sees a little eight year old girl sitting at the table next to them. The girl was pretty cute, she had short brown hair, she wore a green no sleeve shirt that exposed a cutely round belly, she was wearing blue shorts, blue sneakers were on her feet and she wore white socks.

Jeremy and Aeilita are in the factory now. They are in the computer lab, Jeremy is sitting at the computer. Anthony is one level below them in the scanner room. Anthony had started working on a fifth scanner yesterday, but it was'nt completed yet.

""Alright Anthony once you get captured, we'll be able to find out more about this Feather sector." Jeremy explained.

"How do you figure?" Anthony asked.

"Well in theory this time they'll take you to a tower so it'll be harder to rescue you, once we track you, I'll send Aeilita to Lyoko and then she'll go to the tower."

"Well I do like getting tickled, so it's not a big deal."

Anthony steps into the scanner. Jeremy brings up Anthony's card on the screen. The scanner door closes and begins to light up.

"Transfer Anthony, Scanner Anthony, Virtulization." Jeremy said.

Anthony was virtulized in front of the way tower in the Feather sector. The thick fog covered the sky so it was hard to see. He did'nt have to wait long until sleep powder fell on him and knocked him out. He was picked up by a monster, it had a large magician's hat on, brown robes going all the way to it's legs

Back at school Amber approached the little girl who was sitting against a tree. She was reading a book.

"Hello there I'm Amber, what's your name?" Amber asked.

"U-m I-I'm Katie." The girl blushed.

Amber got the hint right away that she was shy.

"Well Amber, how come your all alone?" Amber asked.

"I just started here yesterday and don't have any friends yet."Katie frowned.

Amber poked her exposed belly making Kaite giggle cutely.

"You know I don't really like frowns, I prefer to see smiles."

Katie smiled and gulped playfully and ran with Amber playfully chasing her.

Jeremy and Aeilita herd beeping on the computer screen. It showed that a tower had been activated.

"Get to the scanner room, I'll contact Ryan and William." Jeremy said.

Ryan and William were playing chess. Ryan was winning big time William only had one pawn and his king left. Ryan still had two pawns, a knight, and his King. William's teeth were chattering with nervousness when his cell phone rang. He picked it up, Jeremy explained the whole thing to William and then hanged up.

"Activated tower we've got to go." William said.

"Lucky you." Ryan smirked.

Ryan stood up and then they ran for the forest. Ryan and William came up to the manhole. William opened it, Ryan and Willian climbed down the ladder to the sewers.

Anthony finally came to. He was shirtless and strapped to a metal table in the tower. The monster was standing in front of him, the monster was burning his shirt with magic. He figured out right away that it must have thrown his sword down the tower. The Magician snapped it's fingers and two feathers appeared. The tips of the feathers were touching Anthony's belly. The feathers began to stroke Anthony's belly. Anthony was laughing and thrashing around out of reflex. A toothbrush appeared, it's bristles started brushing the inside of Anthony's belly button. Anthony squealed hard from this. The tickle torture continued and Anthony's laughter echoed through the tower. Aeilita finally entered the tower. She hit the magician with an energy field which blew it up. The table disappered dropping Anthony on the ground. He panted hard from his tickle attack.

"I say again, your really lucky I like this." Anthony panted witha smirk.

Aeilita chuckled and helped him up. Jeremy rematerlized Anthony's shirt and sword.

"Alright Aeilita get the data that we need and head over to the Midevil sector." Jeremy ordered.

Aeilita flew up to the second platform of the tower. Meanwhile Amber had Katie on her bed. Katie's arms were tied over her head and her ankles were tied together. Amber was twilring the tip of a feather in Katie's belly button. Katie squealed cutely with laughter. Amber suddenly heard a noise and untied Katie. Katie panted but wondered why Amber stopped. Electricity shot out at Amber. Amber grabbed Katie and jumped out of the way.

"What's happening?" Katie asked.

"I'll explain later come on." Amber said.

William and Ryan were in the scanners at the factory.

"Transfer William, Transfer Ryan, Scanner William, Scanner Ryan, Virtulization." Jeremy said.

William and Ryan were virulized in the grassy plains in the Midevil sector. They were greeted by two alligators. They shot spikes at the two warriors. Ryan front flipped out of the way getting behind one of the gator's. Ryan kicks it on his back, then he shoots the target on it's belly making it explode. The last one curled up into a ball then launched itself at William. William rolled out of the way. He fired an energy disk once the gator's belly was visible hitting the target and making it explode. Anthony and Aeilita finally join up with them.

"Did you find out anything?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe, let's get to the tower." Aeilita said.

William was shot by a fire blast, this devirtulized him. The blast came from a knight. The armor on it was brown, xana's target was on it's back. Anthony and Ryan looked at each other as if reading each other's thougts. The knight charged and swung it's sword at Anthony. Anthony blocked the sword, then using his legs Anthony flipped the knight on it's stomach. Ryan the shot it's target making it explode. They were just a couple feet away from the tower. This one was on the top of a hill. They approached it but it was blocked by another knight. It shot a fire blast from it's hand. Anthony jumped behind it, then used his Lightning slash to strike down virtically on the knight's target making it explode. Aeilita then entered the tower.

Amber and Katie were trapped in the boiler room. Electriciry was bulding up all aroun them, soon it would electrocute them. Aeilita flew up to the second platform in the tower. Aeilita touched the computer screen that appeared. Her name showed up on it, then Code Lyoko. The electricity stopped in midair as it shot out at Amber and Katie, then it evaporated.

Jeremy, Aeilita, William, Anthony, Amber, and Ryan were in Jeremy's room.

"From the data Aeilita recovered from the towers, we can safely assume Xana has nothing to do with the Feather sector, I also figured out that the monsters are programmed to stop their tickling after one hour, after that they release their captives and give them a chance to escape." Jeremy explained.

"Wow so whoever made this must just want to have some fun." Amber pointed out.

"We should still work to find this mysterious person, after all we need to know exactly why he or she created this sector." Anthony explained.

"That's for another day." Ryan said.

Amber saw Katie walking in the hall and smiled.


End file.
